


self righteous hypocrites and late night debates

by your_bus_driver



Series: psych fics because why not [6]
Category: Psych, Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Close Calls, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Hypocrisy, It's the Job, Late Night Conversations, M/M, NaNoWriMo, One Shot, POV Shawn Spencer, Protective Carlton Lassiter, Protective Shawn Spencer, Worried Carlton Lassiter, heated arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bus_driver/pseuds/your_bus_driver
Summary: “You need to stop running in head first thinking that nothing can hurt you. One of these days, you’re not gonna get lucky. Guster, or Juliet, or I won’t be there to save you.”“You won’t?” His voice came out quieter than he meant to. Lassie paused to look at him.“I won’t be around if you keep acting like this. I’m not going to keep putting up with this. I can’t.”“You’re such a hypocrite. I have to watch you rush in, wielding your guns, making yourself a threat and a target. You don’t think I’m scared too? But you don’t stop. How do you think I feel?”
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Series: psych fics because why not [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292414
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	self righteous hypocrites and late night debates

Lassie slammed the door behind him. Shawn knew he had been itching for a fight sense the hold up this afternoon. His shoulders were around his ears, tie twisted and loose, and a scowl that was scrunching up his face. 

Ducking around corners, staying close to people, and never being alone with Lassie had worked so far. But there was nothing stopping him now. 

When Lassie got off work, he just grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out to his car. Knowing better than to fight it, he slid into the passenger seat and kept quiet on the way home. He made the mistake, half way through, reaching for the radio and was slapped. 

Shawn headed straight for the living room and plopped down on the couch. If he was getting an earful he was gonna be comfy while he did it. Knitted blanket that Lassie’s grandma made him, a throw pillow, and a table to rest his legs. He was ready to get reemed out. 

He could hear Lassie pouring himself a drink in the kitchen. Sure enough, when he was done, he walked into the living room and stood in that stance that Shawn kinda found sexy but knew it wasn’t the time. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” 

“I was thinking I could save her and I did.” Shawn refrained from putting his hands behind his head because he knew that would send the wrong message. 

“There was a hell of a lot people more qualified than you that could’ve done the job.” 

“But they didn’t. I did. The girl is alive. The scumbag is in jail. It’s a win win.” 

“It nearly wasn’t. Do you know how close he was to shooting you? At least you would’ve died doing what you love.” Lassie started pacing back and forth. 

“Being a hero.” 

“Being a self righteous idiot with a god complex.” Shawn tried to unclench his muscles and relax. It was still Lassie. An angry Lassie, but still Lassie. 

“I-” 

“No, I’m talking. You’ll get your chance.” 

“This isn’t a lecture, it’s a conversation. I’ll talk when I want to.” 

“Oh, you will?”

“Yeah, I will.” 

“What? What did you want to say?” Lassie’s nostrils flared and his eyes were scorching. 

“I was going to say I’m not the only one with a god complex.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means that I wasn’t the only one in the room acting like he was invincible.” 

“I had a gun. You had nothing but your wits and your hair.” 

“Which are known for stopping men in their tracks.” 

“You need to stop running in head first thinking that nothing can hurt you. One of these days, you’re not gonna get lucky. Guster, or Juliet, or I won’t be there to save you.” 

“You won’t?” His voice came out quieter than he meant to. Lassie paused to look at him. 

“I won’t be around if you keep acting like this. I’m not going to keep putting up with this. I can’t.” 

“You’re such a hypocrite. I have to watch you rush in, wielding your guns, making yourself a threat and a target. You don’t think I’m scared too? But you don’t stop. How do you think I feel?”

“The pot calling the kettle black. If you know how it feels, then why do you keep putting me through it?” 

“Because it’s my job, and it’s yours. Neither of us have stopped because it’s what we do.” Shawn untangled himself from the blankets and met Lassie where he had paused in the middle of the room. “I haven’t asked you to stop and you haven’t asked me because it’s what we do. I’m not asking you to stop catching bad guys because I know you can’t. I’m just asking you to be careful.” 

“I am careful and I know you are in your own way but you can’t blame me for worrying.” 

“I don’t. Today was just another day. We got through it. We’re here and we’re safe.” 

“But how long can that last?”

“It’s lasted this far.” Shawn smiled and Lassie let out the breath he had been holding. 

“Just promise me that you’ll be careful. It’s cheesy to say, but I don’t want to lose you.” 

“That was a gouda way of putting it.” 

“Shut up.” Lassie said without fire. 

“Make me.” Shawn took a step closer and Lassie wrapped his arms around him. Shawn went in for a kiss but Lassie just hugged him. It was a little touchy feely for him but he went with it. 

“You want to watch Cops?” Shawn said after a minute went by. 

Lassie’s grip got tighter before releasing him. “I’ll nod off. I might just head to bed.”

“How about I put on some American Duos and we can lie on the couch together? If you fall asleep, I’ll drag you to the bedroom when it’s over.” 

“How about Nick at Night and you wake me when it’s over?” 

“Deal.” Shawn pulled Lassie over to the couch and down next to him. Lassie’s head was laying in his lap and grabbed the remote on the coffee table. “Comfy?” 

“Not in the slightest,” But he made an effort to move. Shawn leaned down to peck on the cheek and then settled back into the couch.

They would have to get up in the morning and face a day of paperwork and interrogations, back into the hustle and bustle. Well, Lassie more than him, but he would have to hear about it. For now, in the muted lighting of Lassie’s living room, his head in his lap, and knowing they were safe was enough to make him forget.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments make my day!  
> this is part of my nanowrimo drafting so it might be rough but I really enjoyed writing it!


End file.
